


Delinquent Summer

by frostedmelon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmelon/pseuds/frostedmelon
Summary: Kurai is a student that never shows up to school on time, refuses to do his homework, and loves to interrupt the class. However, when he is threatened with summer school and outing his delinquent lifestyle to his father, he needs to turn everything around before the hot months come. On top of this, he is feuding with a rival gang that is hellbent on making him pay for disrespecting their leader's younger sisters. Kurai is going to try his hardest to get his life together while fighting for what he believes in the most.
Kudos: 1





	Delinquent Summer

Laying awake at the late hours of the night seemed to happen often to Kurai. Especially when he had endured a long day full of emotion. The clock ticked by, counting down to when he would have to get up again and head back to school. Sighing, he turned onto his other side to face away from the clock on his bedside table. It was almost 4:30, a time that kept recurring in not only his dreams but his life. Whenever his eyes would flick to the clock, it would always read 4:30. Sighing, he sat up, realizing that if he was going to get to sleep, it wouldn’t be anytime now. He pulled on his dirty school uniform, opting to put the jacket on later. He grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder, making sure to grab his house keys off the desk as well.

Quiet footsteps traced down the stairs but stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. He peeked around the corner into the living room, to where his stepdad was sitting passed out in his chair. He was sleeping, but if Kurai didn’t move slow he could wake him up. Moving across the floor, he made sure not to step where he knew there were creaks. Making it to the shoe rack, he took his shoes and opened the door, stepping out into the cool early morning air. It was almost summertime, shown by the warm breeze that rolled by as he shut the door behind him, sighing in relief. Slipping his feet into his shoes, he then looked around. It was still so early, he usually never left this early, but if he had to be in that house any longer he might have gone insane. Kurai started to walk down the street, pulling his jacket on and beginning to mess with his hair. He could go find a tree to sit under, for a little bit at least. 

The sound of a nearby ball hitting a fence jolted Kurai awake. He had walked down to the nearby park and had fallen asleep under a tree. A figure stood nearby, and they tossed the ball again, causing him to yelp and jolt to his feet. 

“... You bastard,” he groaned, rubbing his head as a familiar voice started laughing at him.

“Sleeping on benches, under the bridge, and here? In the park? Come on, if you need a place to stay then say so.” one of Kurai’s only friends, a fellow delinquent by the name of Hiro jumped over the fence. He walked over to him with the ball tucked under his arm. Hiromichi is tall, with broad shoulders and a mostly shaved head. His smile was infectious, so despite being angry with him for startling him, Kurai laughed a bit.

“I don’t need a place to stay. I told you, it’s better at home now cause dad got a new job. So he’s only home at night.”

“If you say so.” Hiro nudged him. “School starts in about an hour, I was walking that way when I saw you. You wanna go today?”

Usually, Kurai would say no and they would skip school to go and find something more entertaining to do. Yet… something inside of him jolted, and he pursed his lips. 

“... I dunno, why not. It’s been a while, I wanna see how much homework I need to catch up on.”

“Lame.”

The two made their way onto the school grounds, kids avoiding and moving away from them. Kurai didn’t care, he preferred it that way. Bully someone now and again, skip school, not do homework. All the better for him, to live his life of solitude away from everyone else. As they walked across the courtyard, he scoffed. Casting a glance over to the small group of students gathered near the fountain.

“Looks like the gang is here today.”

“Huh?” Hiro peeked over, then made a face. “Oh, great. The one day we come to school they’re here too.” 

Now, Kurai was aware of who to talk to and who NOT to talk to. Some kids were kind, some kids were downright nasty… but some were on a whole nother level. That gang of kids… they were brutal. They would stalk and harass students they didn’t like, beat people who would oppose them. Kurai never spoke to them. They were far below his level. He may have been bad, but he wasn’t violent. He wasn’t cruel. The leader of the group, a gangly looking boy by the name of Eito glanced their way. Once he spotted Kurai and Hiro, his smile disappeared and he glared. Kurai felt a shiver run up his spine, but instead of look back for much longer, he shoved past Hiro and hurried into the school. 

“Ah, you made it today.” as Kurai stood at his locker, he glanced over at the girl who was standing next to him. She was taller, had thick circle framed glasses, and was glaring down at him over her nose with contempt in her eyes. He sighed. Student council…

Whenever the student council lurked the hallways, he always tried to hide from them. Kurai has supposed to go to tutoring for months now, but he never showed up. Hiro had already hightailed it out of there… what a jerk.

“Kurai-Kun. As the student council vice president, I take pride in making sure the students of our school are okay. Why have you been missing so much school lately?” her words sounded somewhat forced. But as she leaned up against the lockers, Kurai sighed and grabbed a random book.

“Because I don’t feel like it. What more do I gotta say.”

“... Well I’m informing you, that if you don’t start tutoring… your father will have to come and speak with the principal. And on top of that, you will be forced to attend summer school, right up until the next school year begins.” 

The boy paused, his eyes flashing with emotion that he often felt around his father. 

Fear.

“No, c’mon. Why call him.” He hissed at her, then glared with as much malice as he could. Kurai had never been afraid of threats before, but this was something he didn't like to think about. Being forced to out that he never went to school to the very man he feared the most? No, he would rather die than go through that. Though her expression never faltered, and she shrugged. 

“Because that’s what we do. So either you start coming to school and showing up to your scheduled tutoring, or we’ll have to phone home. Your choice.” she held out a slip of paper, and Kurai took it with force. On the slip was a schedule for the upcoming month. Every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday he would have to stay after school for tutoring. Until all his late work turned in, that is. 

“Oh, and don’t forget…” she leaned in, whispering so no one else could hear her. “You can always tell us if something is going on at home.” 

“Nothing’s going on.” Kurai ended the conversation and pushed past the upperclassman. He rushed off towards his first classroom. 

By the time lunch rolled around, Kurai had gotten himself exhausted. He got tired of listening to teachers babble on and on, tired of kids whispering and talking. The constant stream of noises and lights and presentations. He remembered why he hated coming to school. 

He stood on the roof, staring down over the railing when he heard the door open behind him. 

“Hey, thought I’d find you up here.”

“Hiro you asshole, you left me there to get jumped by that student council chick.” Kurai hissed through his teeth, and Hiro made a face.

“I’m sorry… I saw her coming and I thought you did too.” he came over and sat down next to Kurai, pulling out his lunch. Kurai stared at the box, then sighed and continued to look into the horizon.

“How’s your sister?” 

“... She’s doing better. She’s still got a ton of bruises and doesn’t want to talk. But the doctor’s said she’s gonna be okay,” Hiro spoke through a mouthful of fish and rice. Kurai let himself get caught in a flashback.

It had been raining that day. The girls at the school had chased her down to the river. They were pulling at her pigtails and calling her all sorts of nasty names. Kurai had been down by the bridge when it all happened. He didn't have any time to react before realizing it was Hiro's sister.

“Did those kids get in trouble yet?” 

“No. I don’t think they will, mom says we don’t have enough money to pursue legal action anyways. The school isn’t even paying for the doctor’s bill.” 

Kurai felt anger rise in his throat, but he contained it. Plucking a plum from the other’s lunch, he popped it into his mouth. 

He heard screaming, crying, and then a huge splash. Before he knew it, he was on his feet and diving into the water. Trying to grab onto the little girl who was being dragged away by the rushing water. He grabbed ahold of her over-all and dragged her closer to his body. Kurai was grabbing at any passing branch he could until he saw a root sticking out of the side of the muddy shore. It was the only thing he could hold onto while mustering the strength to hoist her onto the river bank. 

“They’ll get what’s coming to them.” he scoffed, spitting the plum out. “I fucking hate those things…”

“... I know I’ve said this before, but… I’m so grateful you were there…” Kurai paused when he heard his friend’s tone of voice. Glancing over, he could see that Hiro was tearing up, something that the big guy usually never did. 

“I don’t think my mom could have handled it if Saki got swallowed the river… you put your life on the line for her.” he looked towards the horizon as well, and Kurai looked away, feeling a bit awkward. Standing up, he stood on the ledge of the roof, staring down as the wind blew through his hair.

“Well of course I did. Why wouldn’t I? Any self-respecting person would have done the same. You see a child in danger… it was the right thing to do.” he laughed a bit. “Besides, she’s my sister too. I told you. We’re soul brothers.” he smiled Hiro’s direction, and the other could only smile. Though before they could say anything else, the roof door swung open, startling both of them. When they saw the figures of five tallboys walk onto the roof, they both gulped.

“Oh? What’s this…” the boy in the middle scoffed, seeing Kurai hop down back onto the ground, and Hiro stand up to be next to him.

“It’s nothing. We’re leaving.” Kurai announced, but the boy shook his head. 

“Oh, no you aren’t.” he walked over to them, staring down at the short boy before him. He was more intimidating than Kurai. A whole foot taller with more muscle, the boy never once faltered in his glare. 

“I heard that you had a run-in with some kids the other day. You not above beating the shit out of little girls huh?”

“I never put my hands on them. They pushed a child into the water with the intentions of killing her, of course, I was going to have a few choice words.”

“You better watch your mouth, you little freak.” the boy leaned in, lowering his glasses and snarling in Kurai’s face. “Two of those kids were my sisters. You lay a fucking finger on either of them and I’ll rip your spine out through your throat.” 

“I don’t care. Move.” Kurai tried to push his way past but grabbed and shoved against the railing. He made a noise and gripped onto his arm.  
“Eito--” 

“Do you understand me? You think you’re so cute, don’t you… running around and pretending to be such a tough guy.” Eito pushed him further over the railing to the point where Kurai could hear his ears ringing. 

“Hey, put him down-!” Hiro tried to lunge forward, but two of the boys grabbed his arms, holding him back. Kurai was sweating, he could feel the wind through his hair. 

It all happened so fast, but before he knew it, he was being thrown back onto the ground and kicked in the stomach. He coughed and wheezed, but Eito was far from done. He kicked him again and again, then got on top of him, throwing punch after punch at his stomach and face. Hiro could only watch in horror as Kurai was being pummeled by the other. The teen shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to see his best friend get pummeled. 

“Freak. Stay away from little girls and you won’t get your ass kicked again.” Eito spits on his bloodied face, standing and grabbing his bag. He hurled it off the top of the building, laughing as they watched it land in a tree in the courtyard, then left the roof. 

Hiro didn’t dare move until the heavy door slammed shut, and as he rushed over to Kurai, he nudged him.

“Hey, hey…! Kurai, are you okay?” Kurai sputtered, then spit up some blood, nodding.

“Yeah... I guess.” Kurai promptly passed out in Hiro's arms. 

The next few hours were a blur, but when Kurai came to he could see he was at Hiro’s house. His mother was finishing bandaging his face when his eye fluttered open, and she stroked his hair.

“Dear, you shouldn’t keep getting into fights at school… These are the last of my bandages.” she laughed, but then pet his cheek. 

“You’re going to sleep here tonight, okay? I don’t want you walking home. If you want I can call your father--”

“No, it’s okay.” God, I sound like shit.

Kurai laid in Hiro’s bed, staring out the window. The family was having dinner, but he wasn’t hungry. Ingesting too much blood had made him sick earlier, so he wanted to rest. The stars were sparkling tonight, and as he watched them, he felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He was about to cry but perked up when a streak of light flashed across the sky. A shooting star…

I wish I could get stronger. He cursed himself for the dumb wish, but then sighed as he shut his eyes and relaxed into the bed… Today was only Monday. Tomorrow, he was going to have to stay after school for that tutoring… 

_I hope tomorrow is a better day._


End file.
